


Семейные терапии и сочувствие слешеров

by raineim



Series: зарисовки и мини: Шерлок ББС [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, Other, Pre-Slash, Sherlock/Common Law, possibly maybe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raineim/pseuds/raineim
Summary: Небольшой Шерлок ББС/Общее Дело кроссовер





	Семейные терапии и сочувствие слешеров

**Author's Note:**

> Нашла папку со старыми зарисовками/фиками, решила запостить здесь:)

 

-Терапевт, - Джон моргнул, глядя непонимающе на инспектора, и покосился на Шерлока. Тот стоял с презрительным выражением на лице и, к слову, совсем этим не помогал разобраться. - Что значит, "сходите к терапевту для супружеских пар", Грег?

-Ребят, вы сами должны понимать... - развел руками Лестрейд, но Андерсон перебил:

-Вы невыносимы. Этот псих всегда таким был, но с тех пор, как он "восстал из мертвых", - изобразив кавычки пальцами, сгримасничал он, -  вы оба отвлекаете всю команду и достаёте своими...

-Андерсон, - угрожающе произнес Грегори и вздохнул. - "Донести спокойно, без конфликтов и переходов на личности", помнишь?

-"Донести"...

-Насколько плохо меня нужно знать, чтобы предположить мой поход к психотерапевту? - с непроницаемым выражением на лице, но резким тоном спросил Шерлок.

-Терапевту, - автоматически поправил Джон. - Семейному.

-Я встречал обоих, они все одинаковые, - не глядя на него, лишь склонив к нему голову, объяснил детектив.

-Так тебя всё-таки водили к мозгоправу, - хмыкнул Андерсон.

-Да, откусил ему ухо, - спокойно парировал Холмс и мило улыбнулся; тот передернулся. Фальшивая насквозь улыбка, правда, тут же сползла с лица Шерлока, и он перевел всё тот же требовательный взгляд к Лестрейду.

-Я не допущу тебя ни к одному делу до тех пор, пока ты этого не сделаешь, - наконец, ответил тот, пожав плечами, заставив детектива ухмыльнуться уголком губ.

-Серьезно? И как же ты собираешься это осуществить? Ваша защитная система проще паролей на ноутбуке Джона. Кроме того, вы не сможете обойтись без меня. Плюс, - подумав, добавил он, - газеты и интернет никто не отменял. Не дадите - возьму сам, - Шерлок самодовольно выпрямил спину и смерил троих по ту сторону стола высокомерным взглядом. Однако самоуверенность подугасла, когда Лестрейд в ответ всё также спокойно откинулся на спинку стула. Нахмурившись, Холмс переступил с ноги на ногу, с вызовом глядя на инспектора, который явно едва сдерживал довольную улыбку.

-У меня есть связи.

- _Связи_? Какие еще связи?

-В правительстве.

-В пра- о. _О_. Майкрофт, - покачав головой, нервно коротко рассмеялся Шерлок. - Вы... вы все сговорились.

-Шерлок, это ради твоего же блага... - начал Грег.

-Я вас умоляю! - не выдержал детектив и всплеснул руками с отчетливым (постоянным, в последнее время) выражением "Вы такие идиоты..." на лице. - Терапевт? Какой к черту терапевт?!

-И мы не встречаемся, сколько можно повторять? - добавил Джон, прикрыв глаза со вздохом.

-Но вы определенно похожи на женатую лет 8 пару, и брак ваш, кажется, себя уже исчерпал, - кивнув, сказала Донован и ухмыльнулась, когда Шерлок бросил на нее раздраженный взгляд. - А ты - та самая ворчливая женушка, которая, не переставая, пилит мужа.

***

Женщина, лет 35-40 лет, поочередно взглянула на каждого из сидящих в кругу людей. Затем улыбнулась, закинув ногу на ногу, и сделала ободряющий жест рукой.

-Итак, представимся. Я ваш терапевт, можете звать меня Дженна.

-Эм, ну, меня зовут Бренда, это мой муж Пол. Он американец, - зачем-то добавила сидящая по правую сторону от Дженны женщина, нервно улыбнувшись в пол.

-Здравствуйте, Пол и Бренда, - хором произнесли все.

Шерлок закатил глаза, Джон прикусил щеку изнутри.

-Привет, я Амелия.

-Джон, - по очереди представилась следующая пара.

-Привет, Амелия и Джон.

Шерлок, не мигая, уставился на терапевта недобрым взглядом, пока Джон случайно не покосился на него, нахмурился и ткнул локтем в бок.

-Здравствуйте. Виктория, моя супруга, - с акцентом представил свою жену мужчина, сидящий рядом с Холмсом. - Меня зовут Александр.

-Добрый день, Виктория и Александр.

Джон забыл отреагировать, увидев ноги терапевта. Потому что они были просто бесконечны.

-Новички? - вежливо позвали ноги, то есть, Дженна. Джон нахмурился и, наконец, заметил, что все взгляды устремлены в их с Шерлоком сторону. Он сглотнул, скрестив руки на груди.

-Эм. Привет? - покосившись на детектива слева от него, неуверенно начал он. Женщина подбадривающе кивнула с улыбкой. Шерлок громко выдохнул, со скучающим видом оглядев комнату. - Джон. Это Шерлок.

-Привет, Джон и Шер-...

-Что за зомбирующее занятие? - не выдержал Холмс, раздраженно оглядев пары. - И какой вам смысл здесь находиться? - покосившись на пару Виктории с Александром, рявкнул он. - Он вам изменил, вы ему изменили, подали на развод, какой смысл в этой терапии? Отправьте его обратно в Россию, откуда он приехал, судя по акценту, и найдите себе уже четвертого мужа.

Все замерли. Джон медленно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза и потерев пальцами переносицу.

-Бедный...

-Бедняжка...

-Был у меня как-то... - вдруг послышалось со всех сторон, и доктор медленно поднял голову, чтобы осознать, что жалеют тут его.

-Вам, наверное, так сложно с ним, - сочувственно покачав головой, сказала Амелия под кивки остальных женщин. - Вечный стресс, упреки, ссоры...

Джон с Шерлоком переглянулись.

-Не "отвали", - одними губами произнес Джон. Детектив снова шумно выдохнул, скатившись еще ниже по стулу, а Бренда издала непонятный звук.

***

-Вся проблема в том... - медленно начал Пол. - Что моя жена интересуется... г...г... - он резко выдохнул.

-Мы здесь, чтобы понять и выслушать, Пол, - ровным голосом, с командными нотками, но доброй улыбкой, вмешалась Дженна. - В этой комнате мы можем обсуждать любые темы, поэтому не стесняйтесь.

-Гей-отношения. Ее интересую гей-отношения.

Пары зашептались. Джон непонимающе нахмурил брови.

-Причем иногда это даже не... реальные отношения. Или не реальные люди.

-Слешер я, называй вещи своими именами, - закатила глаза Бренда. - Что в этом такого? Миллионы людей интересуются отношениями гетеросексуальных пар-звезд, хотя это их не касается никаким боком. Еще несколько миллионов интересуется гомосексуальными парами. Это 21 век, почему ты называешь это проблемой?

В комнате на несколько секунд воцарилось молчание.

-Аа, - медленно протянула в тишине Амелия. - Это те слешеры, которые предполагают отношения между Споком и Кирком, да?

-И не только между ними, но - да, - широко улыбнулась Бренда и прищурилась. - А ты, я смотрю, в теме?

-Не понимаю, о чем ты, - ухмыльнулась та.

-Кто такие Спок и Кирк? - повернувшись к доктору, спросил Шерлок. Тот только посмотрел на него с непонятной окружающим улыбкой.

Джон не-Ватсон округлил глаза.

-Ты не смотрел "Звездный путь"? Ни одну из версий? - наткнувшись на брезгливый взгляд Холмса, он сочувственно посмотрел на Ватсона. - Как ты с ним живешь?

-У нас разные аргументы, но я тоже порой задаюсь этим вопросом.

-В перерывах между делами, - уточнил за него Шерлок.

-Возможно, - уклончиво ответил Джон, Виктория приподняла брови с хитрой улыбкой и сообщнически подтолкнула в бок локтем мужа.

-Между... "делами"? - спросил Пол с понимающим кивком.

-Ну что ты как маленький, "дела" они и в Африке "дела", - упрекнула Бренда. - Просто люди их по-разному называют. 

Ватсон пожал плечами. Мало ли, как кто называет убийства и маньяков.

-А говорят, что между парами, которые часто ссорятся, больше всего искр во время этих "дел", - с еле сдерживаемой ухмылкой произнесла Виктория. Джон нахмурился. Шерлок поджал губы.

-Дамы, хватит, - с улыбкой произнесла Дженна. - Мы здесь, чтобы решать проблемы. Не затем, чтобы заглядывать в скважину закрытой двери.

-Подождите, - Ватсон усмехнулся. - Вы что, подумали... что мы с Шерлоком...? - все уставились на него. - Нет! Нет, мы не... Он детектив. Консультирует полицию, я - доктор, потому помогаю ему - ну, в общем-то, заменяю ему череп, - тише добавил он и чуть ли не почувствовал ухмылку слева от себя. - Но мы не... не пара. Не в этом смысле.

-О, но, - Амелия оглядела их. - Но вы так смотрите друг на друга... как будто вы... ну... _вместе_. Вам бы стоило взглянуть на себя в зеркале, когда вы разговариваете.

-Зачем нам смотреть в зеркало, если мы общаемся друг с другом? - Джон вопросительно приподнял брови.

-Нет, в смысле... - девушка явно пыталась подобрать нужные слова. - Когда вы смотрите друг на друга... О, лучше запишите на видео ваше общение.

-Если под "общением" ты имеешь в виду " _общение_ ", то я только «за», - хмыкнула тихо Бренда. Амелия покраснела.

-Я не знал, что тебя интересуют такие вещи, - шепотом обратился к жене Джон.

-По-моему, вуайеризм и БДСМ - распространенные тайные желания среди домохозяек, - пожала плечами Бренда. Ватсон прочистил горло, переводя взгляд от нее к Амелии.

-Дамы, - пытаясь успокоить фантазии, произнесла Дженна. - Это действительно не тема сегодняшнего вечера.

-Нет, мы просто узнаем наших новичков.

-И своих жен, - добавил с ухмылкой Пол.

-Меня не интересует секс. – Вдруг с раздражением сказал Шерлок, и все замерли.

Правда, всего на пару секунд.

-Бедный...

-Как ты вообще справляешься?

-Должно быть так сложно, дружище...

Джон Ватсон выдохнул, игнорируя обращенные к нему в миллионный раз за последний час сочувственные взгляды.


End file.
